Requited Love
by Suiyunetarah
Summary: Une brève histoire .. A vous d'en juger.


Il était minuit lorsque Genesis entra dans la Tour Shinra. A peine fut-il dans ses appartements qu'il s'affala sur son lit sans prendre le temps de faire son rapport de mission. Malgré le calme des lieux, il rumina et ôta son manteau rouge couvert de boue et de sang. Une fine griffure au début de l'omoplate droite finissait à la cambrure de ses reins.

Avec un soupir, il se résigna et se leva pour rendre visite à Hollander. Il lui soignerait la blessure. Même l'épaulière n'avait put le protéger correctement : elle était fendue et couverte de fines marques de griffes.

xxx

De son côté, un certain Général avait le nez plongé dans sa lecture. Il se demandait si la mission du rouquin c'était bien passé : Il lui avait envoyé des appels, mais Genesis ne répondait pas. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude de s'inquiéter son commandant voulait lui prouver qu'il était à la hauteur de ses espérances. Il n'en doutait pas loin de là, mais ce n'était pas une raison de le laisser sans nouvelle ! Angeal non plus n'arrivait pas à la contacter !

Soudain un cri résonna dans le couloir d'habitude si calme à cette heure tardive. Il fronça des sourcils : C'était le couvre-feu, qui ne le respectait pas avec ce tapage ? Il leva le nez de son livre et sortit de sa suite. Un tantinet curieux, il ouvrit la porte et inspecta les couloirs étrangement allumés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un homme aux cheveux auburn. Ce dernier arrivait à peine à marcher et se tenait appuyé contre le mur. Sephiroth s'approcha et le soutint. Il pâlit à la vue de la plaie béante poisseuse et infectée.

\- Arrête tout de suite de marcher Genesis, ordonna-t-il

Le concerné se stoppa et leva la tête vers lui. Sa vision se troublait, mais il discernait bien son frère d'arme torse nu : Une peau glabre et musclé qui semblait faite de soie. Puis sa vision descendit sur une partie un peu plus intime. Genesis enviait ce corps de dieu... il se gifla mentalement : Etait-ce vraiment le moment de fantasmer ? Non pas que c'était la première fois qu'il observait un corps d'homme, mais avec autant de pensées interdite... Puis sans attendre, Sephiroth le porta dans ses locaux. Le rouquin lâcha des râles.

\- Lâche-moi... ! Je peux marcher !

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

Le commandant lui, fit la tête : Il n'avait pas besoin d'une nounou pour lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou non. Il devait rêver. Oh, il était dans les bras DU Général alors autant en profiter et l'embêter un peu. Genesis se mit à l'aise dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur le torse de son ami jusqu'à la frotter contre lui comme un chat. Cependant, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger Sephiroth qui entra et ferma la porte derrière lui. Au moment où il allait le déposer dans son lit, le rouquin s'y accrocha comme une sangsue et gesticula à la manière d'un asticot pour ne pas sortir de ses bras.

\- Je veux pas partir finalement, je suis très bien, le taquina son ami.

\- C'est pas possible... tout comme ça t'arrange !

Genesis rit, mais piqua une crise lorsque son épaule endommagée fit un mouvement. Sephiroth le mit sur les draps et partit chercher une matéria soin rang Maître. Pendant ce temps l'autre repensait à ce court moment dans ses bras. Entendre son cœur battre, ses muscles se contracter et travailler sous l'épiderme... Déesse que c'était bon ! Cette chaleur aussi... Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi fantasmait-il autant ? L'argenté était un ami point barre. Aurait-il des sentiments à son égard ? Est-ce que c'était réciproque ? Les nombres de fois où ils s'étaient livrés bataille furent pour Genesis des occasions pour prouver au Général sa valeur lui montrer qu'il pouvait le surpasser ! Avec un soupir il attendit le retour du propriétaire.

Ce dernier revint avec la boule verte et une tasse fumante. Ce n'était pas du café. Une odeur de chocolat remplissait ses narines. Avec une teinte cramoisie, Genesis le remercia et but une gorgée. Il laissa le second désinfecter sa blessure et poussait des plaintes de douleur. La séance dura certes une minute, mais jamais Sephiroth n'avait vu son commandant pousser autant de gémissements. Il lui referma la plaie avec le sort de guérison et permit au rouquin de boire avec tranquillité.

\- Désolé j'aurais dû te dire que ça allait faire mal, s'excusa le Général

\- Non c'est rien. Je m'y attendais un peu. Merci

Avec un sourire l'argenté l'allongea et lui conseilla de dormir.

\- Mais, et toi ? L'interpella Genesis

\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, occupe-toi de ta santé

Sur ces mots, Sephiroth partit après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit à son ami. Les derniers mots qu'il avait prononcé remuèrent Genesis Rêvait-il ou Sephiroth se préoccupait de lui ?

Il se couvrit le corps du drap et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Pourquoi tout avait l'air si compliqué avec l'argenté ? Ce dernier lui donnait son lit pour la soirée. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait...

 _« Si tu savais Sephiroth... je crois, que je commence à t'aimer »_

xxx

L'argenté s'allongea sur le canapé et pensa il avait laissé son lit à Genesis afin que ce soit plus confortable pour ce dernier. De plus cela ne le dérangeait pas de dormir ailleurs. Un lit spacieux pour une seule personne donnait un sentiment de vide... le livre qu'il lisait ces temps-ci parlait d'une odyssée : Un homme qui souhaitait rentrer dans sa cité, mais fut prit dans les pièges de quelconques dieux. Sa femme l'attendait et refusait de marier avec un prétendant. Pour se faire, la journée est confectionnait un vêtement et la nuit le détruisait pour recommencer le jour suivant. Etait-ce cela l'amour ? Une fidélité et le serment de ne jamais tromper celui que l'on aime ? Serait-ce le cas pour ses deux amis ? En particulier Genesis ? S'il pouvait avoir la réponse...

Sephiroth en avait assez de vivre seul comme ça Il était peut-être la Référence de la Shinra, mais n'était-il pas humain aussi ? N'avait-il pas le droit de connaître les émotions de son propre cœur ? La guerre, les missions, les entraînements cela ne l'aidait en rien à apprendre à aimer. Aurait-il sa chance avec le rouquin ? Toutefois, partageaient-ils les mêmes sensations ?

Il secoua la tête et fixa le vide : N'était-ce pas anormal ? Un homme qui en... Et puis zut, ce genre de relation existait même si elle était très mal vue. Lui, Général Sephiroth sortir avec le Commandant Genesis Rhapsodos. Il eut un rire amer. La mauvaise publicité pour la Shinra.

 _« Mais dans la micro hypothèse Genesis, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »_

xxx

Une main se posa sur sa chevelure auburn. Deux iris cyan s'ouvrirent et scrutèrent ceux émeraude de l'argenté. Une odeur alléchante de pains grillés le fit sourire. Genesis se prélassa encore un peur dans le lit douillet de Sephiroth avant d'aller toucher sa cicatrice. Il y resterait peut-être une trace, mais la douleur avait disparu. Il remerciait son ami de s'être si bien occupé de lui et lui afficha un sourire franc. L'autre en esquissa un léger et sortit une serviette sur les épaules. Il avait dû prendre sa douche en vue de l'odeur très virile qui s'échappait de la salle de bain. Sérieusement, Genesis désirait la marque que prenait son frère d'arme. Il se leva et fit aussi sa toilette.

Lors de son entrée dans le salon, il était frais et disponible. Malgré ses membres qui le tiraient, il savait qu'après un bon petit déjeuner et quelques exercices tout irait mieux. Sephiroth le surprendrait toujours : Des tartines beurrées, de la confiture de pommesottes, du chocolat chaud, du jus de fruit. Tout était là ! Il ignorait que le Général dégustait cela tout les matins.

\- Tu fais ça tout les matins ?

\- Non, seulement quand j'ai de la visite le matin, sinon je me serais contenté d'un café et d'un plat fait la veille.

Il y avait de l'amertume dans sa voix ce qui mit Genesis un peu mal à l'aise. Sephiroth ne recevait presque jamais personne après tout. Se dire que cela devait-être la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'il prépare un festin pareil...

Une main se posa sur la sienne.

\- Allez mange un peu, oublie ça.

Ce que s'empressa de faire Genesis avec un maigre sourire. Sephiroth avait peut-être un masque de froideur, au fond de son être c'était quelqu'un de très gentil qui passait ses besoins après ceux des autres. Pourquoi personne ne se rendaient compte de cette bonté de cœur ? Le monde le craignait et le vénérait comme un dieu. Qu'avait-il de spécial à part ses cheveux argentés et ses yeux émeraudes à la pupille fendue ? Bon, c'était une montagne de muscles ! Comme tout ce beau peuple dans cette satanée tour. Ses mauvaises pensées furent remplacées par un sentiment de délice. Tartines à la pommesottes ! A quand remonte un festin pareil ? Sephiroth aussi mangeait et se régalait.

\- Merci Seph, c'est vraiment bon ! Fit Genesis les étoiles dans les yeux.

\- Ravi de voir que tu aimes

L'intonation de l'argenté surpris le rouquin remplie de chaleur. Il y avait une lueur pleine de vivacité dans son regard. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Le commandant se reprit du pain, tandis que Sephiroth alla à la fenêtre et écouter l'activité humaine à des centaines de mètres plus bas. Il entendait le vent souffler à ses oreilles et passer dans ses cheveux.

Comment concevoir qu'un tel homme si parfait puisse exister ? C'était une œuvre d'art, mais réel. Genesis se leva et se mit derrière l'argenté pour lui prendre la main. Ce dernier fut quelque peu surpris et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Ca me tiraille Seph..., commença le rouquin. Depuis la soirée d'hier je n'arrête pas de penser à toi et à ce que tu as fait... dis-moi si quelque chose à changé entre nous.

L'argenté prit une profonde inspiration lui aussi avait ce sentiment ? Lui aussi se demandait si c'était devenu différent. Il ne savait comment lui dire ce qui lui pesait lourd sur le cœur. Après tout personne ne lui avait expliqué cela.

\- Sephiroth, est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Insista son ami

-... Je ne connais pas l'amour... lorsque l'on t-a insufflé un seul objectif dès ton plus jeune âge derrière les murs et sortir qu'à de rares exceptions, tes relations avec le monde sont tendues. Souviens-toi quand je t'ai rencontré.

Le rouquin baissa la tête oui, il s'en souvenait. Son ami n'avait jamais serré la main à quelqu'un et était presque sur la défensif.

\- C'est sûr, tu ne seras jamais ministre des affaires publics, essaya de plaisanter Genesis

\- Tu crois vraiment que j'ai une tête pour ça ? Grinça Sephiroth

Cela fit rire aux éclats le rouquin qui passa sa main dans les cheveux de son frère d'arme. Ce nouveau toucher le surpris et il sursauta. C'était affectueux et plein de complicité. Soudain, leurs corps se rapprochèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils se collent l'un à l'autre. L'argenté s'adossa au bord de la fenêtre et laissa son commandant avancer leurs visages. Il écarquilla des yeux à ce moment là, quand il sentit ses lèvres toucher les siennes. C'était humide, chaud, remplie de tendresse... Il plissa ses paupières et prolongea son tout premier baiser avec timidité.

Leurs bouches s'écartèrent à regret. Genesis le scrutait avec crainte avait-il bien fait ou bien Sephiroth le repousserait-il ?

Ce dernier avait l'air ému. Le rouquin l'aimait ! Serait-ce pour longtemps ou bien... c'était juste pour son plaisir personnel ? Non, il n'était pas ce genre de personne... Reno c'était certain, mais pas le conteur de Loveless. Celui-ci l'embrassa encore une fois. Ils prirent tout deux le temps de visiter leurs corps sous des soupirs et des murmures. Sephiroth laissait son ami prendre le dessus et mener la danse. Cette langue habile titillait ses mamelons et remontait se délecter de cette splendide gorge qui s'offrait à lui. Les mains de Genesis voyageaient dans la région la plus intime de son être et le faisait gémir et crier de surprise.

Le Commandant riait et l'embrassa avec fougue. Les bras de l'argenté le prirent dans ses bras son souffle saccadé.

\- Je connais un endroit sympa sans qu'on nous voit, susurra Genesis

\- Et c'est où ?

Sephiroth connaissait la réponse, mais il voulait que Genesis l'y entraîne à l'intérieur. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier deux fois et l'embrassa encore une fois avant de lui prendre la main et l'emmener dans la chambre et fermer la porte. De derrière, on entendait des gémissements de la part de l'argenté. Il était allongé les jambes écartées sous l'assaut du rouquin. Sa langue le prenait de tout son long et léchait cette partie de lui avec passion. Il arqua son dos quand il vit les étoiles suivit d'un puissant orgasme. Son ami goûtait à cette semence avec un délice. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose pénétrer en lui on lui lubrifiait l'antre à coup de salive. Le Général gémissait de plus en plus fort. Son bassin bougeait de plus en plus en des va et vient fous. Il vint encore une fois et hurla quand les doigts de son commandant entrèrent en lui. Ils se scrutèrent l'un et l'autre avec cette lueur de luxure dans le regard.

Ils continuèrent leurs caresses et leurs baisers pendant un temps qui leur semblait interminable.

Genesis invita Sephiroth à venir goûter son membre. Ce dernier s'y lança avec plaisir.

Le rouquin jouissif, plongea ses mains dans les cheveux de son futur amant.

\- Tu te débrouilles bien... !

Cette manière de le prendre, de tourner sa langue autour de son gland ! Il allait venir assez rapidement !

Sephiroth souriait intérieurement et continua. Cela lui venait d'un coup, comme s'il savait le faire toute sa vie. Le rouquin se déversa et l'argenté avala le liquide. Un léger goût sucré était dans sa bouche.

Sans attendre, Genesis l'embrassa et se mit sur lui pour le pénétrer en douceur. Durant cette altercation, le Général geint et hurla d'inconfort.

\- Ne sois pas crispé, sois détendu et laisse-moi faire

L'argenté s'efforça à écouter son conseil et se rendit compte que la douleur s'atténuait peu à peu. Le mal fit place à un bonheur et tout ne firent qu'un sous des cries de passions et d'amour. Ils le firent peut-être sept ou huit fois, mais qu'importait le nombre si ce n'était que pour montrer leur affection. Genesis s'écroula sur le torse de son amant et haleta comme ce dernier. Tout deux s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- C'était... inoubliable..., fit Sephiroth

Leurs corps étaient poisseux dû à la semence. Le rouquin le regarda taquin avec un clin d'œil.

\- Tu saurais nous enlever ça ?

Avec un sourire, l'argenté entraîna avec lui son frère d'arme dans la salle bain où l'eau coulait avec des gémissements de jouissance.

&Review ?&


End file.
